


Prince of Hockeyland

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Fist (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kiss Cam AU, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers is Perceptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's stuck on a boring date and they show up on the Kiss-Cam. His date has no clue they're onscreen and Sam's about to get embarrassed when things get... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Hockeyland

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP pile for months so I figured it was about time to finish it and post! Domestic kitschiness and Sam with longer hair is def one of my favorite things to write. Cameos by various Marvel folks! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sam doesn't understand how Steve's friends keep talking him into the worst dates in the history of dating, but hey, Sam's a nice guy. He only does this to keep Steve from doing the sad puppy face on their diner hangout time. 

The new guy (something or other) is a double-date with Tasha and Maria; he's too busy watching the hockey game to see the Kiss-Cam zoom in on them. Sam sighs and resigns himself to embarrassment. The guy next to him cups his chin and pulls him into for a _**fan-fucking-tastic**_ kiss. Sam maybe-just _maybe_ -enjoys that kiss very much. The blue eyes crinkle at the corner when Sam hums lightly in inquiry. 

"Couldn't leave such a cute fella disappointed." The thick Brooklyn drawl has Sam's lips pulling up into an unbidden smile. 

"Well thanks." 

"Daddy?" The ridiculously hot guy pulls away with a raised finger. The little girl next to the guy was tugging on his sleeve, her fluffy hair in cute ponytails. "Why'd you kiss dat man?" 

"He's a prince." The simple response makes Sam laugh and the little girl giggles as he strikes a pose. 

"Of what?" 

"Hmm. Good question. So, handsome Prince, what are you ruler of?" Sam gets a wink and a nod at the incredibly sweet little girl. 

"Prince... Falcon of Hockeyland at your service, M'lady." Sam does an exaggerated hand wave and a tiny bow that has the little girl in stitches. 

"'S Princess Misty." 

"My apologies, Princess," Sam chuckles as she moves from her seat to stand in the guy's lap to look him in the eye as the buzzer sounds for half-time. "and your King?" 

"Daddy's a Sar... Sargeant. Not a King." Misty chirrups. Sargeant Hottie (hey, Sam's allowed to have fun) groans as he slaps a hand over his face and peers between his fingers. She plops down from standing up and curls into the man's chest. It takes less than thirty seconds but the kid is out like a light. 

"Sorry about all that." Sargeant Hottie apologies but Sam waves it off. 

"It's fine. She, uh, she takes after you?" Sam's a little hesitant to ask since he didn't want to be super creepy. 

"My friends say she does; I wouldn't know. Oh, uh, Barnes. James Barnes. My friends call me Bucky." The left hand is metallic and Bucky looks uncomfortable offering it. Sam shakes it anyway, not asking where he got the hand. 

"I'm Samuel Wilson. My friends call me Sam." he grins when Tasha leans down to give him the soda he asked for and the light kiss that they always trade. "Hey Tasha." 

"Nat?!" Bucky whisper-yells. 

"Bucky," Tasha acknowledges with a wry upturn of her lips. "Sam, you've just met one of my ballet friends." 

"Totally random, Nat, I swear. I wasn't gonna leave such a cutey hangin'." Bucky protests even as he cradles his daughter. "'Sides, when're you comin' t' take Misty out for lady time? Y'know Peggy's busy." 

"Peggy's always busy. She's got that investigation to complete and then she has a date with Angela." Tasha points out even as her gaze softens when it lands on Bucky's little girl. "Of course I'll take Misty... If you take Sam out on a date." 

Sam nearly falls out of his seat trying to look Tasha in the eye. 

"Sure. Add good kisser, even when surprised to whatever list I know you have goin', Nat." Bucky gives a tiny shrug and Sam's mouth falls open. 

"Sam? You have anywhere to be on the eighth?" She asks even as Bucky hands his little girl off to Tasha. Misty just hums as she buries her face into Natasha's shoulder. 

"... No. It's still vaguely creepy how you know my calendar by the way." he rolls his eyes as he answers. 

"Same question, Bucky." Tasha pins Bucky with her dark green eyes. 

"Nope. Free as soon as I c'n schedule a baby-sitter-"

"Oh please. Darcy's been dying to take Misty shopping. She wants to spoil her rotten; be the awesome auntie. She obviously hasn't figured out that my being a ballerina trumps any gifts she can sneak past you," Natasha murmurs as Misty wraps her arms around the back of Tasha's neck. "Next excuse?" 

"Steve has an art thing?" Bucky blurts and-Crap. Sam'd forgotten that tid-bit. 

"Yeah, that's kinda important." Sam replies to that. 

"You can drop by after your date or during, if you like?" She says with a sly grin. 

"Ooo. She's good." Sam chuckles as he winces at the hockey player that slams against the glass. 

"Very good. It's just better for both our sakes if we just listen to her." Bucky points out with a shrug. "Wanna exchange numbers?" 

"Uhh, sorry. Darcy's got my phone. She wanted to film some of the more brutal hockey fights." Sam face-palms but he knows that Darcy'll hand it back full of candid shots of blood-spraying punches out on the ice. 

"Nat's got my number. She'll probably text it to ya after th' game."

* * *

Sam's pacing back and forth in the bedroom of his half of the apartment he shares with Steve. 

"Sam? Nat texted me an' said you have a date? My art thing's in like three hours." Steve asks as he pokes his head inside to see Sam in his jeans. "Tony swore he got you covered." 

"Yeah. Think he's a friend of yours... Bucky?" He hums as he digs in his closet for a good shirt. 

"Wait, wait, wait a darn minute. Nat hooked you up with Buck?!" Wide blue eyes stare at him before he hugs Sam close, regardless of the paint still on his sleeve. 

"Steve! I just showered man. You got paint on me... Again." Sam hugs back and rolls his eyes as Steve pulls back with a sheepish look. 

"It's watercolor, though. Lemme just get a papertowel." He runs out and Sam just chuckles at his best friend's awkwardness. "I think you two'll be good for each other. Buck's been through a lot of shit." Steve murmurs as he carefully wipes away the streak of bright blue paint. 

"That so?" 

"Yeah. And wear th' grey Henley. Your muscles show better." comes the advice as Steve peeks back in after throwing away the papertowel. 

"Weirdo. Go get ready for your thing." Sam shoves Steve out of his room and pulls on the Henley, nodding to himself when it does emphasize his body. "Lookin' good Wilson."

"... Are you talkin' to your reflection again?" The muffled question makes him snort in amusement. 

"Shut up, Steve. I know you make goo-goo eyes at Tony over the phone even though he's not there in person." Sam calls back as he hears a knock. "Crap." 

"Heya Buck." 

"Punk." 

"Jerk."

"Ahhh, c'mere." 

"Ack! Buck, no! I just fixed that..." Steve whines and Sam figures it's time to go rescue his best bud. Both of them look up from where they're piled on the floor like puppies. "Hi Sam. Y'look pretty snazzy." 

"Punk's right. You're even cuter than you were in the rink." Bucky says as he helps Steve up while handing the blond a comb to fix his hair. "Umm... I mean-" 

Sam laughs at the pink flush that spreads across Bucky's cheeks. "You're okay. So, where are we going aside from Steve's art thing? I mean, it's in two and a half hours." Steve yelps and dashes back into his bedroom, a muffled thump indicating he fell over something. 

"I'm good. Just get going!" Steve reassures them. Sam shrugs and takes his leather jacket off the hook, pulling it on as they leave the apartment. 

"Gimme a sec?" He asks before striding across the hall. "Miles? You in?" Sam knocks on his neighbor's door. 

"Yeah! Hey Sam. Whatcha need?" Miles cracks open the door and giggles as a hand wraps around his waist. "Pete, no. It's Mr. Wilson." 

"Can you lock up after Steve leaves the place? He's already stressed about the show." Sam hands over the keys and a timer set for two and a half hours. 

"Sure thing. Pete- _Gwen_! I gotta go." Miles shuts the door in his face and Sam just shakes his head fondly. Those three... 

"We're, uh, goin' somewhere pretty casual. Hope y' don' mind."

"Sure." 

"Nat was right. You're pretty hard to rattle." 

"Should I be?" 

"Most guys don't take too kindly t' this," Bucky states dryly, wiggling his left hand as an example. "Or the fact that I got a little girl." 

"Then they're missing out." Sam responds firmly as he laces his fingers with the metal ones. "Is this good?" 

"Think Nat was right about you." comes the reply, Bucky glancing at him out of the corner of his incredibly blue eyes. 

"Mmm, that so?" 

"She said that you're a good guy. I'm really starting to think she set us up on sucky dates so she could pull us together." Bucky murmurs as Sam swings their joined hands. 

"You too?!"

* * *

Bucky keeps his fingers laced with Sam's as they eat at a tiny sushi joint that serves fantastic eel and deep-fried nori rolls. They talk about what they do for a living; Bucky admits over flaming sake fried ice cream that he edits novels and pet sits. 

"Sometimes I end up wiping entire paragraphs because they make zero fuckin' sense. I got a pile that's Misty-approved. The cats are harder than they sound, by the way. You gotta earn that trust an' sometimes they don't even come out 'til I've been there six 'r seven times." 

"I, uh, I'm a VA-qualified therapist. I listen to people talk; I'm pretty good at it." Sam says as he digs into the ice cream. He waves the spoon as he continues, "I can't tell you what I talk about cause of patient-confidentiality but they're good people." 

"I don't doubt it. I have a friend going to therapy. He says his therapist is pretty chill and that's when he feels alright." Bucky shrugs as he tightens his grip a little on Sam's fingers before relaxing. 

"Most people look at me funny. 'You listen to people's problems for a living?' It's quiet and I like listening." Sam hums as he accepts the bite from Bucky's chopsticks, licking the soy sauce from his lips as Bucky's pupils widen. "Bucky?" 

"Oh. Uhh, heh. No wonder you 'n Steve get along. Nat too. They're not quiet by any means but they have their moments." Bucky's metal hand relinquishes its hold on his hand and settles on his knee. Keen agate eyes watch his face for a reaction, a nonverbal ye or nay. 

Sam lifts his foot to settle it on the bar stool's rung, the action pressing his knee into the touch. It's been a while since he's had such a nice date. "Yeah. Steve's hilarious when he falls asleep in my window seat. I've been thinking about making it bigger. Poor guy almost falls off when he's dozed off." 

"Wait, you built the window seat?" 

"Landlord doesn't care what we do so long as it adds value to the place. He's pretty chill though so it really doesn't matter." he replies as they start giving each other soft looks. Bucky's are shy, almost gun-shy but he keeps giving them when Sam smiles encouragingly. "Bill's already paid. You wanna call it a night? I'm sure Steve will understand-" 

"I... I think I might turn in early. I'll text Steve. Most guys wouldn't bother t' ask if I wanted out of a date." Bucky sounds relieved as he texts Tasha in what looks like Russian. Sam pulls out his own phone and texts Darcy, saying that Bucky's coming in a little earlier than previously planned. 

_E-thing OK?_

**Yeah. Just tired.**

_Thnks. Bucky won't say it usly._

**Little gun-shy to me.**

_Takes time. Bucky not the 1st date kind._

**Don't care about that; worried about him.**

_Good. Tash makes excellent choices._

"Want me to walk you back to your car or...?" 

"I'm okay with that." Bucky offers his metal hand of his own choice and Sam takes it with a gentle squeeze. 

They don't talk on the way back but it's a comfortable silence rather than awkward. Sam releases Bucky's hand after pressing a kiss to the back of it, waving until the car is out of sight.

* * *

He comes home, flops onto the window seat and sighs happily. 

"Sam?" It's Steve and he's out of his tux, paint streaked across his forehead and a dribble down his arm to his elbow. "How'd it go?" 

"Wonderful," Sam murmurs as he pillows his head on his palms, elbows locked as he hums the tune that was playing in the sushi joint. "He's a little shy." 

"Yeah. He can project a lot of confidence when he's around friends but he's not so chatty with people he's dating. Buck's had some bad times." Steve says as he spins a chair to sit backwards. 

"On a scale of Tony-to-Afghanistan, how bad?" Sam rolls over and pillows his head against his arms. 

"... Baghdad-under-an-accidental-blitz level of bad?" Steve reluctantly admits. 

"Oh." They sit in silence for a while before Sam speaks again. "I think he might be it though." 

"You mean-Sam, you're not one to make reckless calls." Steve pins him with a serious stare. 

"Every date I've been on, Tasha-led or not, didn't feel like this one did," Sam pauses to gather the words for it. "Like I'm at home and on the battlefield all at once, except it's just my heart that's lost. I don't have to fight for it." 

"Like me 'n Tony." His best friend's voice is soft, almost reverent. "He lights up my world, makes everything vivid an' sharp while keeping it soft and sweet." 

"Just like that."

* * *

**-One Year Later-**

Sam is a patient man and he watches Bucky unfold from his shadow on his own. He supports him every step of the way, the brilliance nearly blinding as Bucky strikes out with a wide smile. 

"You wanna help me cat-sit?" Bucky calls after he spits out the toothpaste in his mouth, leaning back from the bathroom to ask as Sam shuffles past with a yawn. 

"Are you going to call a baby-sitter for Misty? Or is today the day I meet your gal for real?" Sam scrubs at his eye-goo and leans against the door. 

"You're meeting Misty. Most folks don't really get to this point," Bucky points out with a shake of his still-foamy toothbrush. He keeps an extra one at Steve and Sam's place because Steve and Bucky are like glue; you see one, the other is sure to be following. 

"I know." The history of Bucky's previous dates are not all aired but Sam's not interested in it if Bucky doesn't want to tell him. "So, coffee or tea?" 

"Coffee today. Darcy's probably been good about not giving into Misty too much but y'know how Darcy gets around kids." Bucky replies before pecking Sam on the lips and following him into the brightly lit kitchen. 

"Mmm, Buck, I have morning breath." he protests lightly even as Bucky curls around him and cuddles for a moment, rocking them back and forth with a happy, absent hum. 

"Don't care," Bucky says as he presses kisses up the length of Sam's neck before stroking one hand along Sam's hip as he measures out coffee grounds into the machine. It gurgles as Bucky scoots around Sam, the makings for breakfast in hand as Bucky pauses to consider Sam thoughtfully. "You want some eggs or pancakes? You know Stevie's gonna eat either one." 

"Eggs sound good. Steve should be getting back from his run soon. He'll want the protein." He yawns again but shuffles into the bathroom to brush his own teeth. Steve bounces into the apartment with plenty of energy left after his run. Glancing at Bucky earns him a shrug that doesn't answer his mouthed question 'Where does he get it all?' 

"Oh wow, thanks Buck," Steve wolfs down the food and then drains an entire bottle of water in one go. "Ahh. Is Misty coming over to meet Sam?" 

"How—" Bucky and Sam question together, sheepishly smiling at one another as they let Steve answer. 

"I just know. Plus Darcy texted me at three in the morning in panic mode for what Misty should wear today." The grin he flashes at them earns him a swat from Bucky's flesh-and-blood hand. "Oww..." 

"Punk." 

"Jerk." Steve sticks out his tongue childishly and Bucky returns it with a raspberry. 

Sam watches his boyfriend and one of his best friends chase the other around the apartment with pillows, grinning when Bucky and Steve pause their fight briefly to make sure he's okay (even if he's got down feathers in his curls).

* * *

It's not the first time he's seen Misty but it _is_ the first time Sam's officially meeting her. Any nervousness he feels is gone in the first breath after he steps out of the car. 

"Hi, Prince Falcon!" Misty motions that he needs to bend down to hear the next part as she whispers, "Does that make Daddy the Prince too or is he a Princess?" 

"I think he's a Consort but I'm sure if you ask, he wouldn't mind being a Princess." Sam replies with a soft expression. 

"Daddy, what's a Consort?" Misty turns to Bucky for the answer and Sam mouths 'married to a Prince but not a Princess.' 

"Well... It means that I'd be married to Prince Falcon but I'd be equal to a Princess." Bucky explains with a serious expression. 

"Ohhhh." Misty says as she listens intently. "Cool." She scrambles back over to Sam after Bucky sets her back down to quietly ask her next question. "Are you marrying my Daddy?" 

"Maybe. Can you keep a secret, Princess?" He questions with a grin. 

"Uh-huh." Misty's thick braids bob as she nods vigorously. Sam does smile at that, kneeling down to whisper to Bucky's kid. 

"I'm gonna ask your Daddy to marry me," Sam holds a finger to his lips as he continues. "Can you do me a favor?" 

"What kinda favor?" Misty squints at him with a suspicious look. 

"I need you to hold onto this," Sam pulls out a thin box from his coat and hands it to her. "Don't open it just yet." 

"Okay." 

"Alright. Can I get a high-five?" Sam asks and she smacks her much smaller hand into his palm. "Awesome." 

"Pick me up, please." Bucky does a double-take at his daughter but Sam obliges, hefting Misty onto his hip. She reaches for his grown-out curls and he lets her play with them as they walk through the park together. "Prince Falcon?" 

"Yes Princess?" 

"Daddy?" 

"Yeah, doll?" They pause in a particularly beautiful spot to pay attention to Misty. 

"Kiss." 

"Sure thing, doll." Bucky leans over, pecking Misty on the cheek as she squeals with laughter. 

"No Daddy, your Prince!" 

"Oh. Don't mind if I do..." Bucky cradles Sam's face in his hands and gives Sam a long deeply-felt kiss. "Hi." 

"Hey." Sam and Bucky stare at each other with soft, tender looks that roam over the other's face. 

"Yay!" They break apart with blushes but Misty pecks both of them on the cheek and waves to someone. Sam follows her line of sight, an exasperated sigh coming from his lips. Steve, Natasha and Darcy are all perched in the branches of the tree across from them and Natasha has a camera in her hand, a satisfied smile gracing her lips. 

"You could've just snuck one in on our dates, y'know." Sam chides as he holds hands with Bucky. 

"This one is much cuter though!" Darcy chirrups as she holds up her iPhone. 

"Whatever Darce," He rolls his eyes but can't help the warm curl of affection in his chest. 

His friends are jerks but they're his jerks and he found his happily ever after with thier help.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
